Love Bites
by sunnysideup0807
Summary: A 17 year old Sierra, gets kidnapped from her house. Only to be founded in a house full of vampires, slaves, &servants. Two that she likes are Royalty special in many ways. And little does she know, Sierra runs right in the middle of it all. Will she go down the path of love, or will she leave and never look back?... WARNING: MATURE AUDEINCE- language, smut,
1. Chapter 1

I hummed my favorite song, walking down my driveway. As I climbed up my porch I dug in my purse to find my keys and noticed the door already opened.

'Hmm mum must be home' I walked inside and slipped on the floor. Cursing under my breath I went to my room upstairs and put my stuff down and walked to the bathroom.

"Mom" I yelled cleaning the liquid off the floor I almost died in.

I rolled my eyes and yelled louder "MOTHER IM HOME!''

I waited a couple of minutes and walked upstairs and went in her room to find her on her bed. 'Gosh, I just can't stand this woman sometimes...' I mentally rolled my eyes and went to her side of the bed and squatted down.

"Oh dear loving mother...You can wake now" I waited and groaned. 'well then if she wont wake up...heehee' I rubbed my hands together 'evilly', placing my hands on my hips, I tap my finger on my lip, looking at her bed post, and noticing a half of bottle of Scotch.

Finally kneeling back down, pointing at her. "You Ma'am, have a lot to explain when you wake up Missy''

''I quite enjoy this Damon, oh do we have to leave?" an intruded voice mocked of sadness "Why, you do just ruin the fun out of things''

Jumping up, highly alert someone's in the house, looking around my moms room, grabbing the first thing I see, which was a black, an blue vase that my mom got as an 'congratulations' from opening her shop down the street. It's quite ugly, I don't know why she intended to keep it. But, she'll thank me later.

''Shut the hell up Reff,...Why do YOU always ruin things?'' another intruded voice responded, but one was quite deeper than the other, both with a slight accent, Normally I would find rather cute.

Following the voices up, I noticed two men, equally ripped, both have light hair and eyes, guessing from there sitting position on my moms golden chandelier, they are both 6'3. One has a tight fitted white shirt, and the other a black shirt.

Slightly trembling, locking eyes with them, feeling something pool familiar in my stomach, but blocking it out quickly, I remember that I have the vase. Quickly aiming it at the one with the black shirt's head. Grabbing my mum, I run down stairs, only to be pulled back, and slammed against the wall. My mum was ripped from my arms, hitting her head on the floor. Wincing, looking at my mom then back at the stranger, noticing that he was looking down at the scene he cause, I carefully tried to slip away, only to be blocked by a arm. A really hairy arm.

Looking up in the strangers eyes, then looking back at his arm. ''You sir, need some shaving tips"

The one called 'Reff' looked at me with a glint of humor in his eyes, winking then looking at Damon "See Damon, can we keep her? She will keep us entertained with her mouth, In many ways"

Flinching, dumb folded, realizing what he said. "Wait...What? Keep me?"

* * *

**._. Well hey...Um...This is my first story...Review? Tell me what you think...usually my stories are longer, but I'm just getting this Chapter out of the way...And if you want to help me with it...because sometimes I forget, then Pm me, If you don't get chosen then I would use you one another one...But like I said I just need help with this one because I know I'm not going to be focus on fanfiction right this second... :/ Soo...Just tell me how I did ...If you like it or not? Continue? Don't forget to Review!**

**-SunnySide0807 :P -**


	2. Chapter 2

**A early Christmas present **

**From your dear loving author ;) ...Don't shoot if its too short ._.**

**-Sunnyside-**

**Dedication to the first review ;] **

**VaMpIr3 pRiNc3sS**

**You're my favorite fan...Shhh...Don't tell the others ;3**

* * *

Reff and Damon looked at me, a sly smile came across both of their faces.

''Why yes, we surely intend to keep you, for our company'' Reff stated, walking towards me, as his eyes raked my body.

At every step he takes, I step back, until my back hits the wall, again. Reff put his arms around my head blocking my way out, leaning his head down between the crook of my neck, sniffing lightly.

"Mmm...Damon, She smells rather satisfying" Reff gruffed out, lifing his head, noticing his eyes turned black. Pushing Reff aside was , the one with the hairy arms, Damon. Grabbing my hair, yanking it so my neck was exposed, unprotected by its prickly friends, he too leaned his head down, and gave a inhale.

"Reff, You are quite correct, for once" Damon stated, while sniffing my neck again. Closing his eyes, removing his head, pinning my arms behind my back, and turning me around. He pushed my back which made my breast push against the wall.

"She hasn't said anything smart, I would say that she's enjoying it'' Reff said, with a smug look on his face. My gaze snapped towards him. His smug look dropped only to be replaced by and uneasy one. Shrinking back from my glare, behind Damon."Devil wears Prada?''

"Reff"

"Yes, Damon?"

"Shut it"

Chuckling at his uneasiness. Only to have my hair yanked again. Wincing, water started to form in my grey eyes.

"You think that's funny?'' Damon growled, pushing me harder.''Reff, I'll deal with her at home, I'm going to go feed. You take care of her, and bring her home"

"Aye-Aye Captain" Reff mocked, only to be slapped in the back of the head by Damon once more. Damon left the house, slamming the door. The worst thing I did was never noticing Reff walking closer, until his arms were around my waist. Pulling me to the bed, rested his hips on my stomach. Reff placed his hands on both sides of my face, leaning down and smothered my sent in his nose. Growling, he slid his hands down to my hips, gripping them tightly. Reff slowly skimmed his sharp teeth...Wait sharp?

Snapping out of lust, atepmting to push him off, only for my hands to be wrenched above my head. Reff looked at me with black eyes, and gruffed out. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I could get rather dangerous, dear.'

Spitting in his face, and gritting out "Fuck you!" My knees rising up and hitting him in the crotch.

Okay, what I just seen will make any other humans piss their pants. Reff's eyes turned a mixture of black and red. It will be and very interesting color, but not in this occasion. But his face had a smirk, looked like it was somewhat forced. "Ah- my lovely dear, I tried...yes I tried, but after your...Hmmm...Disrespect. I outta punish you, but I shall respect Damon's wishes. He. Will. Take. Care. Of. You.'' Reff said calmly.

Shivering, pupils dilated, wincing when he pulled my hair to the side. Baring my neck towards his sharp fanged teeth again. "Please, stop.' I whispered, my eyes would strain to look at him, slowly whimpering. He put his other hand over my mouth and moved back to my neck, tears were flooding in my eyes. There was a sharp pain, then it turned to pleasure. That scream turned into a moan. His hands left my hair and mouth, only to skim down towards my hips.

Reff groaned, his vibrations shot through my neck, and went to my core. My hips slowly rose , Reff pushed them back down, retracting his fangs. I opened my eyes and studied him.

His normally green eyes, unlike Damon's blue, were now black, filled with lust. Reff's now tussled highlighted brown hair, hangs down to his ears, with high cheek bones. Damon's, brown short and fresh cut, matched his high cheek bones, and buffed body.

Blood was dripping down Reff's mouth. A smirk lifted at the corner of his lips. "By god, love, you blood, it...it taste gratifying, do tell what are you?'' Reff asked with a curious look on his face. Helping me sit up, pushing my brown hair our of my eyes. "Because my dear, no human, has blood that satisfying"

Mimicking his confused expression. Raising one of my eyebrows. "What do you mean, 'What am I?' I'm perfectly human''

Reff huffed out, rolling his eyes, putting his cold hands on the back of my neck. With aggravation, he pulled me towards the mirror. Pushing my hair back, and showing me that the two bite marks already mended together, and only a scar was left. "Now sit there and tell me that you're human, from the looks of this, you are already healed. And figuring how much blood I took from you, y'should be passed out by now. So are you sure you're human?''

"I...I Don't know.'' Mumbling slightly, looking at myself in the mirror. My mom's white blouse, with damp blood at the top, my slim fit jeans hugged my curves, and my black toms. My cream colored skin glowed against Reffs. Gasping when his finger lightly traced the mark, still felling a tingly sensation of pleasure. Closing my eyes, feeling Reff move his hands down to my waist. I felt one of his hands leave, and hearing him fiddling with something in his pockets. Something pricked at my skin. Opening my eyes on high alert, only to see Reff excluding a needle from my arm. Stumbling away from him, holding the edge of the dresser. After some seconds my eyes were growing heavy, fighting my best to keep them open.

"What did you do to me?!'' my voice was blearily a whisper.

"Don't fight it, love, trust me. I wont hurt you, mentally." Reff chuckled at his own joke, and winked, throwing me over his shoulders. "Well, time to go now, say bye to you mom for me. Will Ya?''

I only made it till the time we got down the stairs, greeted by a dark abyss.

* * *

**:] Improvise...yes? Still waiting on someone to help me...This chapter should keep you all busy...Yes? ...yes it should...Soo...I'll write later...Probally for Christmas ;] **

**-SunnySide0807-**


	3. Chapter 3

**.-. Sorry that I haven't been updating for a while, but I had fallen sick. The flu has been passing around on my team, sadly I caught it. But Im all better. :) Here's a nother chappie. Hope you like it. ;]**

* * *

Waking up with a killer headache, sitting up I scam the room quickly. Noticing that my cherry walls weren't there, only to be replaced by black ones. The room black an red features popped out, making the room look like a luxury suit. The doors, the pillows, and bedpost were black. While the dressers, window seals, and doors were red. Glancing down I noticed my attire was a slik red gown with black trim.

Tracing the cover on the bed, hearing groans from another room. Getting up quietly, walking towards the large black door. Opening it, and gasping at what I just caught sight on. Damon had Reff pinned on the floor, biting on his neck. While Reff was groaning and pulling on Damon's hair. Afterwards he pushed Damon off, and straddled him. Both with lusty black eyes, shirtless and had a share of pitching tents in their trousers.

Ignoring Damon's dominant growls, Reff pushed him down by his shoulders. Damon glanced at me quickly and stopped restraining, winking and giving his best killer smile. Feeling that familiar pool in my stomach, blocking it out again, shaking my head quickly.

"Well it looks like sleeping beauty finally woke and decided to join us." Reff stated with a smile on his face, he climbed off of Damon. Both of them pushing me out the room. Closing the door behind them, He grabbed my arm. Squishing my body between both of them. My breast were pushed against Reff's chest, and my backside was resting on Damon's bulge.

"Y-You t-too...?" Stuttering with my words, and looking at both of them with a confused yet aroused expression.

"Gay? Well yes and no, we both like the attention, but now since we have you..." Reff lazily responded.

"Well, flip me over and fuck me backwards, you both had me fooled" I expressed, laughing. Suddenly I was thrown on the bed, my hair was yanked to the side. Damon's possessive growl, and his face came in my view with his eye brow raised. "Is that a challenge, love?'' He teased, grinding his boner against my leg.

Swallowing a moan, making sure to pronounce my words, but squeaked out. "No, just a expression." Closing my eyes to savor the moment, smelling my arousal. Reff has spread my legs, devouring the smell. "Oi, how I love that smell" Reff said with roughness. He cupped my center, making wetness soak through my underwear, with his cool fingers. Stopping myself before it gets out of hand, forcing my body to fight the lust. Shooting a deathly glare at Reff and Damon, and slapping them away.

"HEY! Hands off!" I gritted out. Only to have my face smashed into the pillow. "Tell me Sierra, would you like to play a game?" Damon forced out a playfull voice. Something inside of me clicked, wanting to play the game. Atempting to turn my head and muffled out a ''Mesh."

A sly smirk came across Reff's face knowing the game, but covering it up quickly not wanting to spoil the moment. Damon pulled me up by my arms, my brown hair looked like morning fluff, with my bangs covering up my right eye. Bouncing, energetic, and whining. "Oi! Tell me what game! Pleasee!"

Damon's eyes were still black, but in the crook had an glint of excitement, the corner of his mouth lifted. "Oh...Well it's just an extreme hide and go seek"

Raising my eye brow slightly, giving them both a confused expression. "Sure, but what's so extreme about it?"

"Well, like basic rules you go hide we seek, but I'll give you five minutes to hide since it's such a big house. Once we find you, well that's the extreme part, you'll have to wait and see, love." Damon explained. Reff winking, stretching his arms, and running his tongue against his fangs.

"So, in those five minutes I can do what ever I want?" I asked, both of my eye brows raised. Both Damon and Reff nodded quickly. "Yes, it's fair"

"Well then" I said smirking, walking towards them. Grabbing both of there crotches, squeezing them painfully. Leaning up to both of there ears and whispering. "You both need to go suck big ass Panda titties, because hiding is the best thing I do." Letting go, flipping them off. I open the door and ran hearing them both fall to the floor and an angry Damon grit out "Three minutes."

Laughing, I ran down a couple flight of stairs, reaching the bottom. I open the first door I seen. Seeing four servants, and a cook. Wearing overly worn clothes, all had grey hair. They all turned around noticing a strange person panting in the kitchen with such little clothes.

Resting both of my hands on my knees, looking back at all of them, holding a finger. Signaling them to wait a second. "Need...Place...Too...Hide...Playing-" I said between pants, only to have the one with the lightest grey hair, crystal blue eyes, and a sweet posture, interrupt.

"Shush child, save your breath, we know. By the way, I'm Bertha, that's Doreen, Julia, Rose, and Sam." said Bertha pointing to each person as named. Handing me an apron, slapping flour on my face and hair, and helped me slip on an overthrow of clothes. She pointing to an open spot. "Just stand there, turn around and stir. I wont say they will notice you, sweetie"

"Thank you, very much. And my name is Sierra." I added quickly. Hearing stomps coming from outside the door. Hiding my sent, and took a deep breath, and prayed to my mother.** The door busted open, and Reff came to view with reddish black eyes, fangs bared, and snarling. 'Hmph, probably mad at the seen earlier.' Shrugging my shoulders, catching his glaze, but quickly turning around. Looking at Bertha with the corner of my eyes, she brought her finger to her lips.

"Bertha!" Reff snapped.

"Sir?" Bertha questioned acting clueless.

"Were is the girl?" Reff asked, looking around the room. "We were playing a game, and it seems like we lost her." Holding my breath, thinking she was going to give me away, I stopped turning the spoon. "Well, it wouldn't be fair if I told you, you are playing a game." Bertha responded wisely. Letting my breath out, wiping away the sweat that formed on my brow. Noticing some dropped in the pot I was stirring, my eyes opened widely, quickly increasing my stirring, mixing the sweat with the cabbage.

Reff getting impatient, looking once more, and noticing a extra person. Smiling, and pointing to me. "Beth who is that? Didn't Velma fall ill, do tell. Who replaced her? She's awful young to be a cook."

"That...Oh that's Natalie, She's my grand-daughter." Bertha never let her guard down protecting me. "Well, do tell her it's quite rude of her and not turning around so I can see her face." Reff teased, walking towards me.

Gulping, I turn around slightly, keeping my eyes locked at his feet. "Sí?"

"Oi, Spanish?" Reff asked with humor in his voice.

"Sí, señor." I responded again, lifting my gaze to his face. Reff walked closer, making me back into the counter. Wincing as the counter dug into my hip.

**"Por lo tanto, no es casualidad ha visto a una chica que casi se parece a ti corriendo por aquí cariño?" Reff asked smartly smirking. Picking me up and placing me on the counter, ignoring Bertha.

Adding a simple "No." Utilizing another moan, getting distracted my sent came back. Looking back in Reff's eyes, seeing that he won, He leaned down and whispered in my ear "Te encontré cariño."**

* * *

**Remember that I said that she prayed to her mother? Well don't be confused my children, you will know later on in the chapters. ;] And the Spanish oh so sexy Reff said? **

**Translation:**

**1.) So, you haven't happen to see a girl that looks like you running around here?**

**2.) Found you darling.**

**:) You like...Okay I didn't want to do this, but I want at least 15 reviews or no 4th chappie. .-. If not then I promise in 2 weeks I'll post another. Deal? Can you wait that long, you little smut demons? :)**

**-SunnySide0807-**

**~Remember Reviews make me wright faster.~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shesh, you monsters! Is this story that good? I mean I've been gone for a day. =D I feel special. But, like I promised. Another chappie! And this chapter contains what you all been waiting for. :) Yes my little fan fiction demons. The cherry to the pie, the milk to the shake. And this would be my first, so don't get mad too much. ._. Oi, and Ally yes Damon and Reff are insufficiently bonded, but I'll explain that later. Remember it's only the fourth chapter. ;]**

* * *

"Nice meeting y'all!" I said while Reff was dragging me out the kitchen, into another room and pushed me against the wall.

'I'm getting rater friendly with walls this past week'' I grumbled. "So, what now? Aren't you goanna tell Damon you found me?" I asked, rather upset I let my guard down so quickly.

"No, that's the rules he has to find you on his own, señorita." Reff gruffed out from my neck feeling his teeth sink in. Gasping, He took that advance to place his fingers in, lathering them up with my saliva. Moaning as he nibbled down my neck, taking my overthrow, and apron off. Leaving my red nighty on, but slipping my underwear off. Reff pressed his hand against my breast, and moved to fondle my now Simi-harden nipples. The flush tips betrayed me and hardened with frank enjoyment of his touch. I made intoxicating small sounds of pleasure that I didn't know I can make.

Reff wrapped my legs around his body, placing my back on the mattress. Lifting my hips from off the bed and murmured in a suffocated sound. "Please"

Reff let out a heated growl, followed by the corresponding hardening of his sex. He continued to focus on my plump breast, and groaned. "Soon my cariño, very soon."

Reff had spread his thighs apart and pressed the heel of his hand down the growing length of his erection. His breathing quickened, and watched as my long-fingered hand stray down my slender hip and slipped over the bare thigh toward the very source of my need. After a while, I moaned and parted my legs, wide. Reff's gaze froze as I reached down to touch my brown curls, and with my other hand to spread my labia apart with two fingers.

Reff opened his pants and put his ands to the full evidence of his arousal. In one strong tug, he freed himself from all the constraints, and he sripped the shirt from his back. A lock of his shoulder length hair brushed across my face, as he bent his head lower, and skimmed his lips across mine. "You like that, do you not?"

I smiled, not trusting my voice. "Mhm."

Reff licked my stomach. I moaned in a way that told him getting away from him was a secondary to the carnal pleasure I was experiencing from his tongue. With the faintest pressure, his fingers slid over my now swollen vulva. Quivering, I sighed a delicious small sound. Reff smiling, gratified that I was please.

He bent to take a sweet nipple with languid strokes, I whimpered as he released my nipple to shift his body above me. Reff kissed my neck, tasting the left over blood from earlier, pressing his stiff sex against me. the pressure on the pulsating tissue of my pussy drew a long groan of pleasure from deep in my throat. Reff parted my lips with the swollen tip, he stroked his hardness over her wet flesh in a delicate message. I groaned, lifting my hips, pressing myself hard against his stroking member, as if my craving for him was uncontrollable. Reff slowly slipping inside inch, by inch then rested. He moved again and I gave a desperate groan when he withdrew, aware of the emptiness.

Uttering a faint cry, my mouth opened to show my hunger and need. My body's willingness to take him, and he entered slowly.

"Reff, please?" I whined in frustration, lifting my hips for him to fill me up. But he withdrew.

"Please what my love?" Reff teased, and gruffed out. "What do you want me to do?"

"Ugh, fuck me, please Reff?" I begged, my nails raking his back. Desperate in need for him to fill me back up.

"As you wish bello." Reff replied , entering with slow agonizing thrust, slipping his arms down to my bottom and cupped it in his hands. Squeezing them and sliding back into my hungry depths, moving in and out. Insinuating his enormous length into my tightness with unhurried strokes. Enslaved by the delicious sensation of ravishment that heated her body, I yielded completely to this man. He was potent, and more viral. A flaming heat ignited deep inside me and I kissed Reff, shameless in my need.

"Please...more." I begged again blushing, my nails digging deeper into his back, my body so sensitive and flame-hot I could no longer distinguish pleasure from pain. Reff held me firmly in place, and forced himself into the throbbing center of my body. I clung to his shoulders, locked my legs around his lips. Reff drove deeper and deeper, increasing his speed. Reff placed his face in the crook of my neck, nibbling at it. With each hard thrusting stroke he pushed me further over the edge. Reff pulled hard and pushed into me with all of his strength, letting out a utterly moan. The muscles of my inner thighs trembled and the deep throb of orgasm splintered as it claimed me. I met every one of his lunges with force. My body gripped his spasm after spasm racked me, and Reff's grip tightened as the inevitable shudders coursed through his body.

Slipping his now flaccid cock out of me. Smirking, his breathing deepened. "That's the extreme part, now you have to wait for Damon's turn. And, heads up, he's only one. Step. Away, my sweetness" Reff said, winking, leaving the room.

Wiping my face, grumbling, not bothering to put my underwear back on. "OOh, well shit. I'm soo fucked."

"Oh, yes you are my sweet." Damon's distant voice called out.

Running down the hallway, and down another couple flight of stairs, pupils dilated, and going in the next room. Which was a..."Library, come on!" Stomping my feet, with frustration. "But nice" I smiled.

"Glad you like it, mademoiselle." Damon's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh, fuck me. Were the hell did you come from?" Turning around sharply, seeing Damon standing lazily on the door frame.

"Oh, I do intend to chérie. But I heard a disturbance in the hallway. And I had to check it out." Damon said pointy. "After I found it was you, well I just followed you."

"Stalker." I mumbled underneath my breath. Having a whoosh of air blowing in my face, only to see Damon in front of my face. His eyes turned red, and switched back. "I wouldn't say that, I mean, you are in my house."

"I can tell, you're the smart ass in the family." I narrowed my eyes, poking him in the shoulder.

"Yes, the smart one. And stop poking me" Damon snapped, crushing my small hand in his fist.

"Ouch, what the fuck, dude. Steroids much?" I said, attempting to slap him with my other hand, but he grabbed that too. Kneeing him in the shin, only for me to trip us both, and me landing on top of him. Feeling his erection grow, and his sweet eyes turn black once more.

"My turn." Damon growled out, getting up quickly, and throwing me on the desk.

* * *

**:D Don't discriminate too much, but was it good? Honest answers! Untill my next story I want 30 reviews, or you wait 2 more weeks. :3 can you wait that long? Oi, and if I don't do it quickly like today, either I'm at school or I have a game that day. Well bye bye little demons, I'm off to bed!.**

**~Reviews make me write faster~**

**-SunnySide0807-**


End file.
